1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a burn-in test method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the production of semiconductor memory devices, after a manufacturing process is performed, the semiconductor memory devices are subjected to a burn-in test process in order to remove defects. The burn-in test process tests whether or not the semiconductor memory devices can operate properly, using a burn-in stress, that is, wherein an elevated voltage is applied to the semiconductor memory devices. Data is written in memory cells in order to perform the burn-in test. At this time, one or more memory cell blocks that correspond to row address signals to be input are selected, and data is written in memory cells in the selected memory cell block.
According to the related art, stress is only applied to the one or more memory cell blocks to be selected, and the other memory cell blocks enter an idle state. Therefore, efficiency during a burn-in test operation is low.